The invention relates to the automatic re-initiation of a quality adjustment cycle in an imaging machine and, more particularly, to an automatic machine quality adjust start after premature interruption of the machine.
It is important in the operation of complex electronic equipment such as reproduction machines to maintain the quality of the finished copy sheets. To this end, machines often undergo periodic quality adjustments. The need for quality adjustments becomes even more crucial in machines adapted for highlight color or full color reproductions. Such machines often require more extensive or more frequent analysis and operator attention or correction to produce a quality color product. However, it is also important for operator efficiency to reduce the operator time spent in monitoring and correcting the machine operation.
There are various types of recovery procedures both automatic and manual, in the prior art for recovery for various types of system malfunctions and shutdowns. The problem of correcting the malfunction and maintaining the integrity of the run in process can be significant problem. For example, jammed copies often require removal before the machine can be restarted. Even minor events such as improperly closed covers or doors will activate intelock switches and inhibit operation. Also in a complex electronic control system, there is a large number of software problems that can cause the control system to temporarily malfunction or crash.
A difficulty with the prior art is that such faults occurring during a copy quality adjust can seriously impede or inhibit a copy quality adjustment in process and require the use of valuable operator time in overseeing the copy adjust process or manually restarting the process once interrupted. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a copy quality adjustment process that will continue automatically upon correction of malfunctions or events that interrupt the quality adjustment process.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved technique for automatically responding to interrupted copy quality adjustment procedures to continue the quality adjustment procedures. It is still another object of the present invention to eliminate manual intervention to resume a quality adjust procedure that has been interrupted. It is still another object of the present invention to minimize operator involvement to continue a quality adjust cycle. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularlity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.